Fangirl
by Sakura Yellow
Summary: AU Moderm. No importan cuanto trate no puede dejar su comportamiento de fangirl.


**Personajes:** Astrid y Hiccup

 **N/A:** AU Moderm. Nacido de mi loca imaginación, pero creo que muchas lectoras se sentirán identificadas (o eso creo).

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How Train to Your Dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.

* * *

 **Fangirl**

Se encontraba esperando detrás de la biblioteca, había tenido que ocultarse de sus amigas para llegar y esta vez fue bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que sus amigas habían estado muy pegadas a ella durante toda la mañana, todo porque decían que estaba muy rara ¡Ella estaba perfectamente!

Solo era una chica común y corriente que se encontraba sufriendo un pequeño momento de estrés que le estaba constando superar, eso era todo. Pero no era su culpa, era culpa de "Él".

Es que aún no cabía en su cabeza como pudo ser capaz de tal atrocidad, aun no podía superar lo que había hecho. Es decir, fue tan inesperado, nunca por su cabeza se le hubiera ocurrido que él haría algo así.

Su corazón se encontraba roto por su culpa.

Quien lo creería Astrid Hofferson con el corazón roto por alguien que no lo merecía, ni ella misma se lo podía creer y eso solo hacia aumentar su histeria. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro del pequeño espacio verde lanzando cuanta maldición se le venía a la cabeza, solo él podía conseguir que ella no actuara como normalmente lo haría, sino que lo sacaba de todos sus esquemas.

Y hablando del diablo.

\- ¿Astrid? –pregunto el recién llegado.

\- ¡Te odio Hiccup Haddock! –le respondió con un grito la rubia mientras se lanzaba contra él

Hiccup había quedado en un completo estado de shock cuando escucho lo dicho por la chica, por lo que no pudo mantener el equilibrio cuando ella se lanzó sobre él y terminaron los dos en el suelo. Astrid una vez se recuperó de la caída decidió continuar su ataque con varios golpes en el pecho, aunque estos no eran muy fuertes, mientras murmuraba un montón de cosas sin sentido, pero no fue hasta que escucho un "¿Cómo pudiste?" que el castaño decidió reaccionar.

Tomo los dos brazos de la rubia para detener los golpes y obligarla a incorporarse para que él también pudiera hacerlo. Una vez hecho eso miro seriamente y con algo de molestia a su acompañante.

\- Dime por favor que toda esta escena – dijo mientras gesticulaba con sus manos- no es por "eso"

\- Por supuesto que es por "eso" –respondió rápidamente- aun no puedo creer que pudieras hacer algo tan horrible como "eso" –continúo con gran enojo.

Hiccup soltó un gran resoplido mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara.

\- No puedo creerlo –comento algo molesto- aunque esto no supera tus lágrimas de cocodrilo de la última vez- recordó con una sonrisa.

\- Aunque no lo creas no eres el único –le concedió- hoy Heather y Ruffnut me trataban como si fuera una especie de lunática o desquiciada.

\- Si no creo que este muy lejos de la verdad –hubiera continuado, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

\- Después no me preguntes porque estoy molesta contigo – le dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

\- Vamos Astrid solo era una pequeña broma- comento mientras la imitaba.

\- ¿Qué es una broma? –pregunto mirándolo.

\- Lo de recién, "eso" no fue broma y es todo lo que te diré –le respondió mientras movía sus manos.

\- ¿En serio? –pregunto mirándolo molesta a lo que él solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. - ¿De verdad harás esto a tu fangirl nº 1?

\- ¿Mía? No queras decir de "Él" –le respondió a lo que ella soltó un pequeño resoplido.

\- De ambos –le dijo mientras se acercaba al castaño.

\- No sé porque, pero como que no te creo –prosiguió con escepticismo.

\- En serio no crees que pueda ser la fan de los dos – comento mientras trataba de fingir estar ofendida.

\- Exacto, lo que digo es que a "Él" lo amas y yo que soy tu novio me dices que solo eres mi fan… - no continuo porque se vio interrumpido por la risa de la chica.

\- ¿Es en serio? -trato de preguntar entre risas.

\- No –respondió igual de divertido mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

\- Oh vamos no puedes negarle este tipo de cosas a tu novia –comento con una sonrisa mientras se acervan cada vez más.

\- Yo creo que tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo –dijo justo cuando sus labios estaban por rosarse.

Justo cuando esta por conseguir besar a su novia como deseaba esta se alejó rápidamente de él. Hiccup solamente pudo ver como ella empezaba a poner distancia entre los dos con una gran sonrisa que solo aumentaba su frustración.

\- ¿Cuál es tu maquiavélico plan ahora? – pregunto el castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- O vamos no es maquiavélico solo es un simple plan de "No Besos" – respondió divertida.

\- Sabia que nunca debía a verte dicho que escribía – mientras pasaba su mano por su desordenado cabello.

\- Aunque no me lo hubieras dicho me hubiera enterado de otra manera –comento con orgullo.

\- Si como olvidar que ahora tengo la mitad de mi computadora bajo contraseña para evitar que te metas –comento con sarcasmo.

\- Si, pero no creo que puedas resistir una semana sin tu novia –trato de negociar.

\- Yo creo que mi novia será la que no pueda resistir estar una semana sin mí –le rebatió divertido- después de todo es mi fangirl nº 1

\- Vamos Hiccup solo tienes que responder con un sí o un no, no me tienes que dar la respuesta completa – le dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

\- ¿Si hago eso podre besar de nuevo a mi novia? –pregunto algo cansado del juego a lo que ella respondió con un asentamiento. – Muy bien ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

\- ¿"Él" de verdad murió? –pregunto mirándolo seriamente.

Hiccup soltó un pequeño resoplido molesto y empezó acercarse a la rubia que aún lo miraba atentamente, una vez estuvo a su lado la tomo nuevamente de la cintura y se acercó para responder le en su oído.

\- Muy bien My Lady, si tanto insistes en saber la respuesta es…–le dijo suavemente- Sí.

Tan rápido como termino de responder se encargó de tomar el rostro de su novia entre sus manos para después devorar sus labios, sabía muy bien que después seguiría una larga lista de preguntas, pero ahora quería disfrutar este pequeño momento de soledad con ella. Después de todo había matado al amor platónico de la rubia, y estaba seguro que se lo echaría en cara durante un largo tiempo, pero nadie podía culparlo.

Él quería que ella solo fuera su Fangirl, y de nadie más.

* * *

Bueno esto en realidad lo tengo escrito desde hace un tiempo pero decidí guardarla para esta fecha para que quedara más cursi, además que la portada me quedo muy rosa.

Aquí en argentina son las 2 am por lo que ya puedo decir ¡Feliz San Valentin mis queridos lectores!

La verdad es que yo no festejo este tipo de fechas pero bueno simplemente aproveche y traje algo d mi pareja favorita de este fandom. Espero que les guste se que es algo corto pero bueno es un one-shot, además que sentía que agregarle más no tenia mucho sentido, en lo personal me gusto como quedo y espero que a ustedes también.

 _Se despide y les desea Buen Día._

 **HanaDragon**


End file.
